This invention relates to a pallet carrier and more particularly to a portable pallet carrier which may be positioned beneath the underside of a trailer or the like to support a plurality of pallets thereon in a stacked condition.
Pallets are used in the transportation of freight from one location to another and usually consist of spaced apart upper and lower surfaces defining a space therebetween adapted to receive the tines of a fork lift truck or the like so that the pallets may be moved. It is sometimes necessary to transport the empty pallets from one location to another and the truck operator frequently does not have any available cargo space for the transportation of the empty pallets. Frequently, the trucker is forced to abandon the pallets which obviously is costly.
Certain types of pallet racks have been devised in an attempt to relieve the problem but have not been entirely satisfactory. The pallet racks of the prior art are not easily moved and normally require that some sort of supporting structure be welded or bolted to the underside of the trailer therefore requiring considerable modification of the trailer. Additionally, the prior art pallet racks are not easily longitudinally movably mounted with respect to the trailer. Further, the conventional pallet racks are not conveniently vertically movable with respect to the trailer.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved pallet rack.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable pallet carrier or rack.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pallet rack which may be adjustably mounted on the underside of a trailer without the necessity of welding, drilling, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pallet rack which may be quickly and easily removed from the underside of the trailer to permit the trailer to cross over a curb, embankment, ditch or other irregularity that would otherwise restrict movability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable pallet rack which is vertically movably mounted beneath the floor of a trailer by means of a winch assembly, thereby permitting the operator to adjust the height of the rack depending upon the number of pallets stacked upon it.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable pallet rack which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.